


No Condom Day

by geneticallydead



Series: Sugar Sugar [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink is mild roleplay only here, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, after medical clearance though, bucky is 20, mild edging, so safe and monogamous barebacking, steve is 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallydead/pseuds/geneticallydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to remember now that until a week ago Bucky was technically a virgin. That makes Steve not only the first person he’s had intercourse with, but the person introducing him to most sexual experiences. Steve is Bucky’s first for just about everything.</p><p>He’ll never admit it, but Steve loves that.</p><p>“S’not gonna fuck itself,” Bucky says after Steve sits staring for too long, and wriggles his ass.</p><p>OR</p><p>Steve and Bucky got tested and now they can ditch the condoms. Porn ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Condom Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... there's like, no plot whatsoever here. Just porn between hot boys.
> 
> You love it ;)

Steve wakes up a week after Bucky moved into his apartment – just a week after the start of their relationship, really – with Bucky cuddled against him, warm and still asleep. Steve had gotten in late the night before after a three-day Hydra-hunt across Eastern Europe to find Bucky already asleep. He’d been under the covers, naked because he’d no doubt been anticipating Steve’s return, with a tablet full of calculations resting on his face like it fell there and the lamp still on, dead to the world. Steve had set aside the tablet, managed a shower before exhaustion kicked in, and climbed into bed to gather Buck up into his arms and promptly fallen asleep.

Bucky looks young, asleep. His hair is soft and fluffy with no product in it, his beautifully long lashes are a dark fan on his cheek, with just a hint of stubble stopping his cheeks looking too boyish while highlighting the cleft in his chin. Gorgeous, in other words. Steve feels a little weird about how hungrily possessive he feels about Buck, how madly infatuated he is. He wants to wrap Bucky up and coddle him and fuck him and hide him away from all the bad things in the world. Wants to kiss him all over, taste every inch of his golden skin, hold him down and tie him up and give him so much pleasure the only thing Bucky knows how to say anymore is Steve’s name.

Well now he has an erection.

It’s Saturday, so Bucky isn’t working in Tony’s lab, and Steve doesn’t have to go anywhere because the mission doesn’t have formal debrief until Monday, so they have the whole weekend stretched in front of him. Earlier in the week they’d both gone to the clinic, and an email he’d gotten on his phone yesterday had let Steve know that neither of them have STIs and both have a clean bill of health.

Steve has Plans with a capital P.

Beside him, Bucky stirs, opens his eyes and blinks sleepily up at Steve with his clear grey eyes, and then smiles a little maniacally.

“Steve. _Steve_. It’s _No Condom Day_ ,” Bucky stage whispers, his grin getting bigger.

“Damn straight,” Steve says, and flips Bucky easily onto his belly, flopping on top of him under the covers, making Bucky yelp. “Know what I’m going to do, baby?”

“Fuck me?” Bucky asks hopefully, trying to wriggle his legs apart, prevented by Steve straddling his closed thighs.

“Fuck you,” Steve agrees, rubbing his dick between the plump cheeks of Buck’s ass while manhandling him the way he wants him – arms under his chest with Steve holding his wrists beneath his own sternum, so Bucky is all wrapped up in a super soldier bear hug. “Fuck you all day, any time I want you. Come _in_ you, _on_ you, all _over_ you.”

Bucky gives an excited whimper, trying to grind his hips down into the bed, until Steve gives him a nip on the side of his neck and he gets the idea, holding still. “None of that,” Steve tells him calmly. “If you’re going to keep up, you’re not going to get to come nearly so often as me, so you might wanna save it. No asking to come unless you are positively desperate. Now, color sweetheart?”

“Greeeeeen,” Bucky sighs, like he’s already impatient with the lecture.

“Brat. I mean it; use your colors, even just yellow if you’re getting sore. Well. More sore than feels good,” Steve says with a smile, nosing at Buck’s neck. It is distressingly free of hickeys, what with him being away and all. He’ll fix that.

“Missed you, Daddy,” Bucky says softly, and Steve closes his eyes briefly, as though that can stem the swell of emotion in his chest.

“You have no idea how much I missed you, gorgeous boy,” he says huskily, and starts sucking a mark on the side of Bucky’s throat.

“Did you bring me a present from your trip?” Bucky asks slyly, making Steve snort a laugh and break his suction.

“No, the Nazis were sorely lacking a gift shop. I’ll have to give you a nice _big_ present to make up for it.”

“Is the present your dick? I feel like the present’s going to be your dick,” Bucky snarks, rolling his hips back into Steve, and _oh_ that feels good.

“It’s my dick, and today you’re getting it _unwrapped_. Now shut up and let me be sweet on you.”

Bucky’s only answer is a chuckle, but he does tilt his head up against the pillow so Steve can suck an impressive love bite on to his throat, giving a little moan. Steve starts working his way down Bucky’s back – who obediently leaves his hands tucked under his chest when Steve draws his own away, making Steve breathe an ‘ _oh, good boy_ ’ into his skin – exploring the topography of all those long, supple muscles that flow over his shoulders and shoulder blades, down to the dimples beside the base of his spine. Steve maps it all with his lips, planting open-mouthed kisses over Bucky’s muscles, letting his tongue taste the shape of them. He drags his palms from shoulders to hips, fingers splayed, making Bucky moan and arch into his touch.

Pushing Buck’s legs apart and settling between them, Steve grabs a pillow and Bucky obediently lifts so he can shove it under his hips. Ass canted up, legs spread, Bucky is splayed out before him, all perfect skin with the occasional freckle. Steve takes a moment to admire, and Bucky has his head craned on the pillow so he can look back at Steve with heavy lidded eyes, and gives him a little smile – clearly he knows he’s got the most amazingly firm, curved ass, and what it does to Steve just looking at it. Steve fists his own erection, stroking idly as he tries to decide what to do first.

It’s hard to remember now that until a week ago Bucky was technically a virgin. He’d admitted, a few days ago in one of their wandering late night talks, that the most experience he’d had before Steve had been a couple of mutual hand jobs at MIT – he was busy studying, and much younger than most of the other students. That makes Steve not only the first person he’s had intercourse with, but the person introducing him to most sexual experiences. Steve is Bucky’s _first_ for just about everything.

He’ll never admit it, but Steve _loves_ that.

“S’not gonna fuck itself,” Bucky says after Steve sits staring for too long, and wriggles his ass.

“Brat,” Steve says, and smacks one cheek, just hard enough to make it pink up lightly. Bucky makes a little ‘ _unh!_ ’ noise, suddenly breathing hard, pupils blown and grinding down into the pillow. Oh, _well_ then. Steve smacks the other cheek, hard but not too hard, same as the other. “No getting yourself off, I told you that baby.”

“Sorry Daddy!” Bucky gasps, and very obviously and deliberately slides one of his hands from under his chest towards his groin.

“You’re obviously not hearing me, sweet boy, so I’m going to have to punish you – hands up under your head or this will be a lot less fun than you’re imagining,” Steve says, trying not to smile. Bucky’s hands shoot up under the pillow his head is on, and he gives a wide-eyed look of innocence to Steve, while wriggling his ass again.

“I’ll be very good, I promise,” Bucky says, and manages to keep a straight face too.

“Ever been spanked before, sweetheart?” Steve asks, lightly scraping his nails down the fading pink of Bucky’s ass, making him moan, even as he shakes his head. “We’ll keep it light then, today. Just a bit of fun to give you a feel for punishment, huh?”

Erotic spankings are… well, Peggy had been a _master_ at delivering a good, erotic spanking, so Steve knows well how they can send you into outer space. He starts slow, methodically warming Bucky’s ass and upper thighs with light slaps all over his skin, bringing the blood to the surface and making Bucky gasp at the sensation. Steve starts letting the slaps fall a little heavier, pushing more sensation, spanking the full curve of each cheek and down over the tender skin where the buttock meets thigh, and from Bucky’s hitching breaths and moans it’s having the right effect – moving from heat and light pain into something beyond, making endorphins race under his skin so it all just feels _good_.

Steve pauses the slaps, feeling inspired, and dips his thumbs into the cleft of Bucky’s ass to spread his cheeks wide, dropping his head and tonguing at the tight furl of his ass. Bucky gives a surprised yelp, his head lifting from the pillow and hands almost reaching back before he remembers and shoves them back under his head. Steve strokes the flat of his tongue over Bucky’s hole, circles it with the tip, and then pushed steadily at his opening in deepening thrusts of his tongue, until Bucky is trying to rut back on his mouth, letting out a steady string of groans and gasps.

Steve abruptly sits up and resumes the spanking, switching sensations, raining slaps down over his reddened ass.

“Oh fuck, oh _god_ , oh Daddy please, please god Daddy I need to come, please, please!” Bucky gasps, and Steve can’t tell whether he’s trying to thrust down into the pillow or jerk back into the spanking.

Steve judges Bucky has reached his limit so far as the spanking goes – any more would definitely cross into a different kind of hurt – so slows into a firm rub of the heated skin he’d been spanking, grabbing and kneading Bucky’s ass, letting him really feel the heat in his skin, making Bucky shove his face into the pillow and let out a desperate wail. Steve grins.

“So responsive, baby, so sweet for me,” he sighs happily, and fumbles around in the side table until he finds a tube of lubricant, smearing some onto his fingers. He circles Bucky’s hole slowly with one finger.

“That was… that’s…” Bucky tries to say, pulling his face out of the pillow. He’s also trying to spread his thighs as wide as possible and shove his ass back onto Steve’s hand, which Steve thinks might be an automatic response rather than conscious one right now.

“Mmmmm,” Steve agrees, remembering the first time Peggy spanked him and then fingered his ass until he came. One of his best memories. He steadily pushes one finger into Bucky’s ass, who tips his head back in a pleased sigh.

“Gonna fuck me all day, Daddy?” Bucky asks, with that dreamy, satisfied tone that means he’s slipping nicely into sub space.

“I’ll fuck you as often as I can get it up,” Steve promises, carefully pushing a second finger in beside the first, pumping them into Bucky’s ass and just letting them graze his prostate.

Steve can get it up _a lot_.

“Gonna keep – _unh_ – keep coming in my ass until I’m dripping?” Bucky asks, fucking himself back onto Steve’s fingers.

“Until you’re so wet and loose I don’t even need lube, I can just fuck right into you,” Steve murmurs, bending close to Bucky’s ear. He pushes a third finger in, letting Bucky breathe through it for a moment before starting to push them deeper, stretching his rim.

“Oh god, please Steve, please fuck me, I need-” Bucky whimpers, trying to scrabble up to hands and knees, but Steve pushes him back down with his free hand.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart, let me stretch you a little more, I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmurs, which is a _complete_ lie; Bucky could take him just fine right now. Steve just likes pushing him that little bit into desperation, and knows Bucky likes it too.

When Bucky starts making little keening pants of pleasure, Steve draws his fingers out and slicks up his cock – until now he’s been ignoring the own sharpening edge of his pleasure, but fucking into his slick hand for a minute – with no condom! – is almost more than he can take. He kneels up so he can straddle Bucky’s thighs again, pushing them most of the way closed, and then spreads his cheeks with one hand and lines up his cock with the other. They both moan when he starts pushing in – the head of his cock popping past the tight ring of muscle so he can slide the rest of the way home. Steve sinks his weight down onto Buck, draping himself over his body, using his knees to push Bucky’s thighs closed, and while he can rock shallowly into his ass, his closed thighs make Bucky feel _tight_.

“Steve. Daddy. You feel so big,” Bucky whimpers. He’s trying to push back against Steve but can’t get leverage. Steve gets his hands under Bucky again, dragging his wrists back under his chest and winding his ankles around his shins, holding him close. All over him, wrapping him up, holding him down, like a human vice. _Perfect_.

Then he lies still, draped over Buck like a blanket and cock stretching out his hole, nuzzling lazily at the side of Bucky’s neck. It takes a minute, and then Bucky starts to wriggle a tiny bit.

“Hold still,” Steve growls in his ear, and Bucky gives a whimper but goes still. His breathing has picked up a bit though, and Steve smiles into his skin.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky moans, sounding worked up and desperate, and clenches his ass down on Steve’s cock.

“No clenching, just hold still,” Steve says firmly, and drops his voice to a low murmur. “Just lie here and let me fill you up and hold you down. Let me take care of you now.”

“Yes Daddy,” Bucky murmurs, and the tension slowly starts to leech out of his shoulders. He gives a couple of hitching breaths, and then moans for no obvious reason. There is something utterly intoxicating about he way Bucky gives up control – how bratty he can be, and how sweetly he slides into submission afterwards, how much it turns him on to let go completely. Steve is an addict – he cannot get enough.

When Bucky is all soft and pliant under him, Steve starts rolling his hips, and it’s so _good_ he wonders if he can even last more than a minute or two. Bucky is so _tight_ like this, and so sweet under him – Steve squeezes him tighter in his arms, making Bucky moan, and slowly licks up the side of his neck with the point of his tongue.

“Please, please _Steve_ , I can’t-” Bucky mutters, ass clenching around Steve’s dick. He won’t be getting any friction on his prostate like this – some with his cock between his belly and the bed, but it’s clearly not enough. Steve gives a dark chuckle.

“It’s not your turn yet, baby,” he says huskily into Bucky’s ear, giving another slow, rolling thrust. Jesus, it’s like fucking a _vice_.

He starts pumping his hips a little harder, drawing out so only the head of his cock is in Bucky’s hole, the shaft still squeezed slickly by Buck’s closed thighs – then slamming back in, fucking him hard and fast in a way that feels like fucking bliss to Steve but isn’t quite enough stimulation for Bucky, who let’s out little needy gasps with every thrust. It won’t take long like this – already Steve can feel electric shudders running under his skin, the building pressure in his balls, and he closes his eyes, really _pounding_ now, braced on elbows and knees, the wet slap of skin turning him on even more.

At the last minute Steve pulls out, making Bucky give a keening cry, and knees Buck’s thighs apart to kneel between them, his ass spread open lewdly, glistening with lubrication. “Spread your ass for me, sweetheart,” Steve orders, and Bucky – god, so sweet – doesn’t hesitate, reaching back to spread his cheeks.

Steve strokes his cock roughly, just twice, and gives a harsh moan as he comes – ropes of white come streaking over Bucky’s ass, who gasps and arches it higher in responses. Steve comes _a lot_ , he hasn’t touched himself once since the last time they fucked, and it splatters over the cleft of Bucky’s ass, over his hole, trickling down to his balls. Bucky moans brokenly, hips rolling, trying to hump back into Steve.

“Fuck, you look perfect like this,” Steve breathes, balanced over Bucky.

He uses the head of his cock to rub his come into Bucky’s loose hole, stroking himself slowly to stay hard. He’s so much more perverted than he ever suspected before meeting Bucky – he wants to come on his ass, come on his face, and not let him wash it off. Wants to lick his own come from inside Bucky’s mouth, lick it from inside his ass, even. Bucky makes him feel wild, like there’s not an ounce of shame in him, only hunger and possessiveness.

“Daddy, Daddy I’m yours,” Bucky moans, in concert to Steve’s thoughts, and he has to close his eyes for a moment to get a hold of himself.

Gently he grips Bucky’s hips and drags him up to his knees. When he slowly sinks his still-hard dick into Bucky’s ass, its wet with lube and his own come. Bucky a long moan of deep pleasure as Steve slides in all the way, rocking back on him urgently.

“Color?” Steve asks, just to be sure, and Bucky gives a choked laugh.

“Green. A million times green, oh _fuck_ I need to come.”

“Not yet,” Steve says, knowing Bucky can hear the smile in his voice.

Slowly he sits back on his knees, guiding Bucky upright so they stay connected and supporting his chest when he seems a bit wobbly, until Bucky is straddling his knees, back to chest with Steve, who anchors an arm around his chest to keep him balanced. Steve can mouth at his neck this way, and Bucky gives a hitching gasp, craning his face around so Steve can tongue-fuck his mouth in a hot, wet kiss. Their first kiss of the morning.

They break apart finally, and Bucky lolls his head on Steve’s shoulder, giving him a heavy-lidded, serious look.

“I really love your dick,” he says with gravitas, and it makes Steve grin. What a dork. What a perfect, beautiful dork.

“I really love fucking your ass,” he replies, and Bucky grins back at him.

Steve palms Buck’s pec with his free hand, thumbing at the nipple before giving it a slow, squeezing pinch, and Bucky loses the grin, tipping his head back in a low moan. He reaches back to brace his hands on Steve’s hips, using the leverage to push himself up a little, sliding back down onto Steve’s cock in one fast thrust that makes them both grunt with pleasure.

“C’mon,” Steve murmurs, pinching at the other nipple. “Fuck yourself on me and you can come. No touching your cock for this one.”

“You’ve got such a filthy mouth,” Bucky gasps, lifting himself again, fucking back down, and again, faster now. “I love it. Who knew Captain America dirty talks like a champ?”

“Careful sweetheart,” Steve says, even though he’s amused. He threads his fingers through Bucky hair, who is starting to pant now, scraping blunt nails over his scalp.

Bucky is all but bouncing on his cock now, kept steady by Steve’s arm around his chest, head tipped back on Steve’s shoulder in delirious pleasure, steadily working himself towards orgasm by fucking himself on Steve. He gives little hitching moans, working hard to get the right angle, to try and get Steve’s dick against his prostate – his whole body glimmering with sweat, long muscles working under golden skin. He’s so beautiful Steve can hardly stand it; can’t bear the perfect squeeze of Bucky’s tight hole around his cock, the way he works himself on it like a man with a mission.

“Please, please, I need – oh _Daddy_ , please-” Bucky begs in frustrated need, and Steve takes pity on him – he’s been trying so hard – and snaps his hips up to fuck into Bucky’s body, who _honest to god_ howls at the stimulation, so Steve does it again, and again, until Bucky is trembling in his arms, his neglected cock swollen and red against his belly, drooling against his skin.

“Now, Buck, now sweetheart,” Steve murmurs into his neck, before biting down _hard_.

Bucky gives a stuttering wail, hands gripping Steve’s hips and his cock jetting come over his belly. Steve keeps fucking him through it, feeling his own orgasm winding tight around his body, watching Buck’s come start to trickle down over his thighs. He snaps his hips again, and again, giving a painful moan and coming deep inside Bucky, absolutely bare for the first time.

Steve manages a controlled sort of fall sideways, so they’re lying on the bed, both breathing hard. He thrusts lazily into Bucky’s ass, trying decide if he could stay hard for round three, but more importantly, if he can be bothered right now. No, probably not. Bucky gives an uncomfortable yelp when Steve pulls out abruptly.

“Sore?” he asks, pushing Bucky onto his belly and wriggling his torso between Buck’s spread legs so he can examine his ass. It’s wet-looking and a little puffy, but looks alright. Bucky makes a muffled noise into the sheet that sounds like a ‘no’. As Steve watches in fascination, a little trickle of come leaks from Bucky’s stretched hole.

“ _Ohhhhh_ fuck that feels weird,” Bucky says, lifting his head from the sheets with a full-body shudder.

Steve tries pushing the come back in with his thumb – which makes Bucky give a little groan – but that just makes even more trickle out, so he licks it away, aware he’s weirdly attached to thoughts of his semen and Bucky’s ass. He licks again, and then thrusts his tongue into Bucky’s hole, catching tastes of his own bitter come. Fuck, he may just get hard again from this.

“No Condom Day is just _the best_ ,” Bucky says dreamily from where he’s got his chin propped on his folded hands, and arches his butt back into the air, trying to shove back onto Steve’s face.

“Just think. Every day after this one is No Condom Day too,” Steve says, and goes back to trying to eat all of his own come out of Bucky’s hole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr - Geneticallydead!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geneticallydead)


End file.
